Ruby's Ravishing
by discountbke.212
Summary: When duty calls her to face off against a former friend, will Ruby be able to handle herself, or will she get more than she bargained for?


Ruby had become a really hot Beacon senior with short dark hair that ended in red tinged locks, stunning silver eyes, and a fantastic figure. Her smile was the sweet reserved kind that looked like she had a secret to tell. She was a responsible, athletic, bright girl who had many friends. As the leader of team RWBY, the top team at Beacon, she had the task of helping teach combat routines to the other girls, something that she enjoyed doing.

This evening though, Ruby was furious. Furious at "him".

He was an absolute scoundrel, a womanizing jerk who was completely confident in himself and his ability to have any girl he wanted. Other guys at the school saw him as a legend, and the girls he went after fell completely for his smooth talk, ruthless skill and gorgeous features. He was a true alpha male, and over the years he had seduced his way through the hottest girls at Beacon, which included every member of team RWBY.

All that is, except Ruby. She had seen through his act and saw him for the jerk he was. Over the past few months, Ruby had stood by and said nothing as he bedded every huntress in the class, her sister, her partner, Blake, Coco, Velvet, Pyrrha, Nora... one after another. She had listened to each of the girls describe how they were seduced, fucked, and cast aside after he had gotten what he wanted from them.

This time though he had gone too far.

Ruby had learned that he had gotten her best friend Weiss pregnant. The quivering hand of the heiress as she held up a positive white strip broke any and all restraint she had left. Weiss was a fellow RWBY girl whom he had fucked earlier in their 4th year. After he had gotten what he wanted and deflowered her, the jerk quickly moved on to other conquests. When Weiss told her friend one Friday after school what had happened to her, Ruby hit the roof. She picked up the scroll right then to call that jerk and give him a piece of her mind.

Yang chuckled mirthlessly. " Who would've pegged Ice Queen as the type to get knocked up fresh out of school?" She shook her head. " _Snow_ way I would have called that one. Eh, eh?"

Ruby glared at her older sister with a vitriol none thought possible from her. " _ **It's... not... funny...**_ " she growled, nearly shattering her scroll as she searched through her contacts for a number she swore she would never call again.

Blake tried to be the voice of reason, comforting the Heiress who was frantically murmuring to her self. " How did this happen... what'll I tell my father..."

"It wasn't your fault." She muttered. " The man's a freak of nature. It could have very well happened to any of us." The sobering thought that every girl in the school was playing baby roulette with no real protection filled most of the room and would filter through the rest of the school once Weiss's little surprise got out.

Aura made almost all birth control useless for Huntsman, destroying the pill as if it were just another toxin, and shattering all barrier forms of contraception with ease. Advanced huntresses could train to shield their cervix with aura, but all but the most disciplined souls fell to their own lust, and even if they didn't, the constant pounding against the shield by someone stronger than you had a way of wearing down the greatest of walls. And he had become stronger than them.

It didn't help matters that aura and training and teenagers all mixed together to make Huntsman academies some of the most horny places with the most beautiful bodies on Remnant. Most people had sense enough to pull out. To be careful. Quiet little accidents happened, teams were reshuffled as students left or graduated early. But Ruby never thought it would happen to one of her friends.

"Maybe now you guys will think twice before letting him drag you off to ..." she halted, uncomfortable with the thought. "...ravish you." she finished angrily.

Blake shifted uncomfortably as Yang plopped down onto her bed. "... Easier said than done."

Blake nodded slowly. " He can be very... persuasive."

Ruby's grip tightened as the other girls in the room reminisced about their various experiences with _him_."Charismatic", "handsome", "intoxicating", "irresistible"' were the most common words in the interrogations of her friends. ' It just happened' they would say, after they opened their legs for her nemesis after weeks of him ignoring them, no matter how hard she tried to pry them shut. She had given up trying months ago. ' Stupid, stupid, stupid.'

"You're a leader." She had once said. " You don't get to be a failure." yet she had failed Weiss. She had failed everyone. She was the only one that knew better. She should have been able to make them _listen_.

'Further back', she thought, bitterly through her past calls, after remembering she had deleted the contact years ago, since the incident.

" Ruby..." Weiss said, " It's my fault. I'm sorry." Ruby looked up, bemused.

" It's his fault, he..."

" I know what I did." Weiss said simply. " And I can't help but feel I set all of this in motion when I..."

She stopped. That incident was still a sore spot in their friendship, the dark secret that everyone knew not to bring up around the red reaper. Weiss usually knew better, at least.

" It doesn't matter." Ruby said. "I'm going to do what I have to to make this right. That's what friends are for." What that was was uncertain, but she had to try. Weiss choked up and nodded thankfully to her leader, as she finally found the old number on her scroll.

"Dammit, he's not there," Ruby said to Weiss as she heard his voicemail message. Ruby fumed as she waited for the beep.

(beep)

"Hey you asshole," Ruby practically yelled into the scroll, "I've got a score to settle with you for what you did to Weiss. You better be at the Vytal Tournament early tonight or so help me I'll track you down. Meet me two hours before the match outside the cafeteria by the picnic tables. You'd better be there."

Ruby slammed the scroll down.

"Thanks," Weiss gave Ruby a small smile of gratitude.

"Don't mention it," Ruby said still flustered. "I've got to go and get ready for the battle. I'll see you there after I knock some sense into that jerk."

* * *

Early that evening, Ruby was standing outside the Beacon cafeteria at the picnic table area pacing impatiently back and forth, waiting for him to show up. The school grounds were empty, everyone having headed over to the Festival to revel before the tournament. It was an usual spectacle to see the same Kingdom host the festival twice in a row, to say the least, and few were willing to miss it.

The pacing brought with it memories that she would have rather not had.

* * *

 _Ruby sprinted into the room, face flushed with a trail of rose petals behind her, looking for her partner after seeing the devastation left in her wake._

" _Weiss, what did you do to him?" She asked hotly._

" _Nothing the dunce didn't deserve." The heiress said coldly, and it was all the reaper could do not to slap her partner. Couldn't she see the kind of opportunity she was throwing away? " You need to stop making excuses for him. Somebody had to put a stop to his nonsense. It might as well have been me."_

* * *

" _Professor, please send some one else. He's hurting right now and I need to talk to him. He's shut himself away, but I can reach him if you'll just give me a little more time."_

 _The headmaster shook his head somberly._

" _I'm sorry Ms. Rose, but the matter is urgent, and this mission needs your team's expertise. Besides, I'm sure he'll be fine without you for a few days."_

* * *

" _Wow." Her sister whistled, watching as he wrapped his arm around a giggling guest student from Atlas. "Check out the moves from ladykiller."_

" _It's like he's a completely different person now." Blake said matter of factly. Ruby shook slightly as she gripped the wood of the desk, until her knuckles were white._

* * *

" _If you don't want to be friends anymore," She shouted, tears streaming down her face, " why don't you just say so!"_

 _He looked at her blankly, as if she was a stranger. "Okay."_

 _Her heart shattered._

* * *

She cleared her thoughts, ready for anything. If she wasn't able to control herself, it could very well come to blows.

She was already dressed in her combat uniform, which really was more of a two piece casual outfit as it was black cloth with red sequin trim, a very short fly away skirt connected to a tight fitting top which hugged her arms, breasts, and waist snugly. Her red cape was folded neatly on her bed back at her dorm, only brought out for rare occasions after it had been nearly torn in half by a Beowulf. Her black huntress boots and short skirt meant that her lovely toned legs were highlighted nicely. Her form-fitting top supported her full breasts and pushed them up beautifully. Although Ruby had a petite figure, her breasts were slightly larger than other girls of her size, and yet were still very perky.

Ruby walked over to where she had put her equipment bag down next to one of the park benches and pulled out her scroll from a side pocket.

"Don't worry, I'm on time."

The voice took Ruby by surprise, causing her to whip around to see where the sound had come from.

It was him.

He stood about ten feet away, his arms folded across his muscular chest, wearing jeans and an oversized hoodie with a crooked grin. His messy blonde hair was perfect and seemed to shimmer in the dusk light. His chiseled face and dark blue eyes were captivating. Ruby winced at the sight, refusing to call 'him' by name, a name that didn't fit the man so different from the boy who had been her friend so long ago. Even though Ruby knew he had become total jerk, she couldn't deny that he was gorgeous.

" Long time no see Rubes." He said nonchalantly. " What, three years since we talked face to face? "

' Three years, two months, seven days... four hours and twelve minutes.' That was the time since she had utterly lost her first friend at Beacon, when the last vestiges of him crumbled into ash. Not that she had been counting.

" If I never have to see you again it'll be too soon." She spat out.

He chuckled. " Ah, the Rose has thorns. Should have seen that coming."

He had been one of the greatest people she ever knew. Now he was filth, a brute, a lecher and a scumbag.

Said scumbag eyed her petite form with a flirtatious smirk. " You look lovely today."

Recovering her focus, Ruby walked right over to him with fury in her eyes.

"You asshole!" Ruby yelled as she decked him with a massively strong right hook across the face. "I can't believe you got Weiss pregnant!"

He took the hit and staggered back, dazed. What threw Ruby though was that he didn't cry out, or even look angry. He just stood back up and smiled as though he was toying with her.

'He was never this strong.' She thought panicking. Maybe if hadn't desperately tried to ignore him she would have noticed.

"Feel better?" He asked.

Ruby stepped back, her breasts rising and falling with her heavy breathing. She narrowed her eyes, giving him a stare that was like an arctic blast.

"You've been working your way through all the girls on my team," Ruby accused him. " And half the school too! I don't know how you convinced my friends to let you fuck them, but you crossed the line by getting Weiss pregnant."

He shrugged. "She knew she was fertile, and she had a choice."

"Like hell she did," Ruby folded her arms across her chest.

He actually looked offended. "What do you take me for? I didn't force Weiss, or anyone else for that matter. Every single one of your team mates begged me to fuck them."

Ruby placed her hands on her hips. "So you think its right to get what you want from a girl and then just move on to the next one? To treat your comrades like toys?"

He smiled slightly at her comment. "Its not my fault if they want a relationship and I just want a good fuck."

Ruby's feminist side was boiling as she listened to him describe her friends as if they were sex toys for him to play with.

"You know what's really hot about having fucked all the girls in the school?" He said as if he was her friend from freshman year, telling her a secret.

Ruby was too angry to reply.

"When I see the girls performing in the field, twirling and slashing their weapons, I'm the only person that knows exactly how every single one of them likes to be fucked."

Ruby's mouth fell open in disbelief at what she was hearing.

"I can even compare them to each other."

"What?!" Ruby said in shock.

"Oh yes, I fucked Blake on a bulkhead. She loved wrapping her legs around me, pushing my cock deeper into her while I pulled on her hair, making her scream so loud that people in Vacuo could hear her."

"Stop it," Ruby said firmly.

"Yang was a wild little thing," he continued to boast, "she spread her legs for me faster than anyone. I pounded her pussy all afternoon in her own bedroom."

"I said stop it!" Ruby was almost pleading.

"Weiss was the most inexperienced of them all. It was so hot to tie her down to this very picnic table and listen to her beg me to take her virginity from her."

"You bastard!" Ruby pulled back to hit him again. This time though, he stopped her in mid-punch, grabbing her by the arm and twisting it behind her back.

"Ow! Let go of me!" Ruby struggled in his forceful grip. Keeping a firm hold of her arm with one hand, he grabbed Ruby's hair with the other.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Ruby dropped to her knees, unable to free herself. Letting go of her arm but keeping a firm hold on her hair, he walked towards the park bench where Ruby had put her equipment bag, forcing Ruby to crawl on all fours next to him.

Reaching the bench, he pulled Ruby up and practically threw her towards it like a rag doll. Before she knew it, he was on top of her, pinning her down.

"Get off me!" Ruby struggled uselessly as he took her left wrist and forced it behind her back against the bench. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Tearing her skirt from her waist, he tied her wrist to the bench, looping the material through the railing and tying a knot so tight that Ruby couldn't even attempt to break free.

Ruby stared at him coldly, trying not to show how nervous she was, as he took her right wrist and tied it to the bench behind her back with another of Ruby's skirt pieces. With her wrists tightly secured behind her, Ruby was forced to arch her back, causing her perky breasts to jut forward.

"Untie me now or so help me I'm going to scream," Ruby said struggling beneath him.

He smiled as he stood up. "Go ahead, we're too far away from the stadium for anyone to hear you."

Ruby kicked at him with her legs in frustration.

"Wow Ruby," he said calmly, "you certainly are the most feisty of all the girls. Even more than your sister. I'm really going to enjoy breaking you."

If looks could kill, the glare Ruby shot at him would have done it.

Grabbing Ruby's right leg, he placed her ankle over the armrest of the bench, tying it down with another fragment.

It felt almost surreal to Ruby as she was being restrained against her will one limb at a time. Was this really happening to her? For years she hated this guy as he seduced his way through every girl in the school. Now she was being tied down with her skirt by the guy who had fucked all of her friends. What was he going to do to her? Ruby bit her lip as she felt her left leg now being spread out and tied down to the other armrest.

Checking the knots to make sure they were secure, he stood back and admired his handiwork.

"So now what?" Ruby tried to sound confident, but it was the most vulnerable she had ever felt in her life. Her wrists were tied to the bench behind her back, her legs were spread as wide as they could go, her ankles tied down to the armrests, and she was completely at the mercy of the guy who had fucked all her friends.

He walked back over to Renee and placed his hand under her chin. "Now, I'm going to find out whether any Beacon girls bother to wear anything under their uniforms."

In one quick motion, he grabbed the collar of Ruby's outfit with both hands and pulled the material off her shoulders, all the way down past her breasts. Ruby gave a high-pitched yelp of surprise as she was being stripped and her cute perky breasts fell out of the top of her uniform.

"Hmm, no bra," he commented, "very naughty Ruby.

"Fuck you," Ruby fired back.

"Don't worry we'll get to that," he said with all the confidence in the world.

Ruby continued to struggle as he knelt down in front of her and felt slowly up her legs, pushing up her skirt in the process as he reached her inner thighs.

"Stop it," Ruby protested, trying to buck her hips to get him off of her. She noticed that all it did was make her breasts bounce up and down invitingly, something he was clearly enjoying.

Ruby let out a girly yelp when he moved his hand between her legs and began rubbing her pussy through the tattered remains of her clothing. He could tell she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"No panties either," he taunted her, "what a bad little girl you are."

"No please," Ruby was almost begging, "please stop touching me there...oh!"

She gasped as he expertly worked his hand inside her bottoms and found Ruby's clit, beginning to stroke it gently over and over.

"Oh god no," Ruby pleaded, "please not there...oh god!"

She knew he wasn't going to stop, and her body was tingling all over. He was taking her whether she wanted it or not, and her body was responding. Continuing to stroke Ruby's most sensitive spot, he worked two of his fingers inside Ruby's warm teenage pussy. It was then he knew he had her.

"Ruby," he said in triumph, "your pussy is soaked."

"No..." Ruby whimpered and laid her head back staring up at the sky, embarrassed to make eye contact with him now that her secret was out.

"You bad, bad ,little girl," he tormented her as he began pumping his fingers in and out of her sopping wet pussy.

"No...oh god...not that...please...don't do this...ahh...to meeeee...OH!"

Ruby was in a haze of pleasure, and the more she begged him to stop, the faster he went. Ruby's hips began pumping into his fingers as if they had a mind of their own, trying desperately to pull more pleasure out of his probing hand. Her breasts were bouncing beautifully with each movement of her hips, and the locks of her gorgeous dark hair caressed her bare shoulders.

"Does that feel good Ruby?" He was taunting her again, pumping deeper and deeper into her.

"Oh god! I...umm...don't want...ah...it to...feel good...OH!" She struggled for every word as warm sensations of pleasure spread through her. "Not with you... not now..."

"That's not what I asked Ruby," he was going to make her admit it.

Ruby was so angry with herself that she was letting this happen. He was taking her, just like he had taken all of her friends before.

"Oh fuck...ahhh...yes! It does. Oh god...It feels so good...oohhhhhHHHH!"

Satisfied with Ruby's confession, he unleashed a ferocious barrage of fast repetitions across her g-spot, causing Ruby's entire body rear up. Had she not been tied down she would have launched herself off the bench.

"OHMYGOD!" Ruby cried out yanking hard on her restraints as she felt herself being enslaved by her own pleasure.

Continuing to finger blast her pussy, he used his thumb to stroke Ruby's clit over and over, faster and faster, until all she could do to survive the torture was scream.

"AHHHHHH! I'M...OH FUCK! I'M GOING TO COME!" Ruby humped her tormentor's hand in pure lust as she felt her pussy clamp down hard.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! OH! OH! OH!" she cried repeatedly, almost in tears, as she wiggled her hips on his probing hand, her squirming causing bolts of pleasure to shoot through her as the orgasm overtook her.

Suddenly, Ruby froze, her entire body locking in tension as she came hard, her mouth open in a scream with no sound, followed by a squeal of relief as orgasmic waves pummeled her body and washed away her mind.

Collapsing back against the bench, Ruby's gorgeous teenage breasts heaved as her deep breathing caused them to rise and fall beautifully.

"Ohmygod..." Ruby said weakly, "I can't believe you just did that to me. How dare you force me enjoy it."

He smiled at her attempt to be defiant. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Ruby looked over and saw him unsheathing Crocea Mors from his hip. Her eyes widened.

"What are you going to do with that?" Ruby asked nervously.

In response, he walked back to Ruby and knelt down between her legs. With one hand he moved her bottoms over to one side, exposing Ruby's gorgeous young pussy.

"No! Oh god please don't!" Ruby pleaded as he placed the end of the hilt up against her labia and began to push.

"Nooooo!" Ruby laid her head back as her pussy was invaded once again. He moved the pommel in and out of her slowly, encouraging her pussy to take more of it as each thrust went deeper and deeper. "Oh god what are you doing to me?"

"I'm getting you ready to take my cock," he said almost bragging as he pumped the pole deeper into Ruby's pussy, "its very large."

" _Oh god_ ," Ruby asked worriedly as she felt her pussy expand to take more of the hilt, "how large?"

Ignoring the question, he stopped pumping into her and checked his progress.

"Hmm, only four inches in Ruby." he reported to her, "Your pussy will have to take more than that."

As he began pumping again, Ruby tried to grasp for any dignity that she might have left. "Is this what you did to Weiss?"

He smiled, "I did what I should have done from day one." He said confidently, with a bravado he didn't have to fake anymore. "It took a while with her," he explained. "She was a virgin and her pussy was really tight."

"Oooo you bastard. What about the other girls? AHH!" Ruby winced as she felt the shaft push deeper inside her.

"It varied," he answered continuing to methodically work Ruby's pussy. "Some of your friends are not the 'good girls' you think they are."

Ruby was getting flustered again at this man's arrogance. "You don't know that."

"Sure I do," he countered. "I've fucked every single one of them. You're the only girl left on my checklist."

"Checklist?! You jerk! How dare you treat girls like thaaaAHHH! OW!" Ruby cried out as she felt his weapon tunnel further into her.

"Six inches inside you now," he said continuing to pump deeper into her. "You can do it Ruby, you're almost there."

She glared at him coldly for his patronizing remarks. Ruby felt humiliated as one of her beloved weapons was being used on her in the most obscene manner possible. The knowledge that she was just another girl on a checklist to fuck degraded her in ways she didn't want to think about. Ruby closed her eyes and laid her head back, trying desperately to will her pussy to expand and end this humiliation.

"Come on Ruby," he coached her, "open your pussy to me."

"AAAHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as she felt the cool metal of the hand guard kiss her labia, the walls of her pussy spreading to allow the massive pole access, and then closing around it to hold the invading shaft inside her.

"There Ruby," he announced, "nine inches of Arc steel is now inside your pussy. I knew you could do it."

"Oh fuck..." Ruby whimpered. She felt like she was being split in half. Looking down at herself she saw her full perky breasts displayed for his pleasure, her beautiful legs spread as wide as they would go, and her once best friend's tool lodged obscenely inside her pussy.

"Ohgod..." Ruby said weakly laying her head back, "what have you done to me?"

He looked at the helpless Ruby and began caressing her cheek softly, with a tenderness this new man shouldn't be capable of. Ruby was too weak to fight back the swell of latent affection rising in her chest. "Its time, are you ready?"

Ruby's eyes widened. "Are you going to fuck me?"

He stood up and unbuttoned his pants. "That's your choice."

"What?" Ruby asked in confusion. "You mean you're not going to just take me?"

"Nope," he said pulling the zipper to his pants down. "If I fuck you while you are helpless, you'll get to convince yourself that you really didn't want it. My guess is that you really DO want to be fucked, and I'm not giving you an out just so you can pretend you're better than everyone else."

He slid his jeans down to the ground as he let the message sink in to the silver eyed beauty.

" I know you're a hell of a lot stronger and faster than this. You're a damn prodigy. There's no way I could overpower you this easily if part of you wasn't letting me. It wasn't an accident you came here alone, with two hours to spare."

Ruby squirmed in lust and denial. " Thats not true... it's not."

"You're just another horny huntress who wants to get laid." he said cruelly. " So, if you really want it, you have to ask me...nicely...to fuck you."

Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What if I say no?"

He shrugged. "Then I'll untie you, and you'll miss out on the greatest fuck you'll ever have in your life."

"My god you're arrogant." Ruby almost smiled.

" Confident." He corrected. " Chicks dig confidence."

"You're wrong." She whispered. " I..."

" I've heard it a thousand times, Rubes." he said bitterly. " I don't need to hear it again." He walked directly in front of Ruby and pulled his massively huge, rock hard cock out of his boxers. "I'm also telling the truth, and you know it."

Ruby's mouth fell open. "My god, there's no way I can fit THAT inside me!"

"All your friends did...eventually," he said as if he was daring her.

Ruby narrowed her eyes at him, asking the question that had filled her sleepless nights for years. "What happened to you?"

"I grew up ." he responded, " I figured out how to stop being a bumbling idiot and give everyone what it is they actually want. I grew a back bone, and picked up a few _skills_." he drawled, emphasizing the last word. " But you know all about those now, don't you."

" ... jerk." she muttered weakly, face flushed as her famous red hood.

" The jerk you've secretly wanted to be fucked by for years." He said cockily " Ever since I changed, right? "

' Before that,' Ruby thought. A flood of memories filled her orgasm clouded mind. A softer, kinder, dorkier boy offering her a hand up when no one else would. A fellow team leader in over their heads. A fellow outsider to watch crappy cartoons with with and procrastinate on work, laughing and joking well into the night. A shoulder for the other to cry one when things went things went wrong, raw admiration of someone who could take so many brutal beatings and get back up. The butterflies in her stomach she couldn't understand and didn't dare share with anyone, least of all him.

The heartbreak as her strong, brave friend took one too many beatings from life and finally broke, twisting into an unrecognizable man. The betrayal as everyone embraced the 'new and improved' ladykiller. 'Stronger, smarter, sexier...' they whispered as he left everything wonderful about himself behind. No one else understood, until it was far too late. Ruby hid her eyes in her bangs, unbidden tears forming at the ends of her eyes from a wound that would never heal. She couldn't forget who this used to be. No one forgot their first love.

"Well?" He said condescendingly, not seeing her distress, or worse, not caring. "I don't have all evening."

She couldn't bring herself to reply aloud. This wasn't her Jaune. Not anymore.

Ruby looked down at the shaft resting nine inches deep inside her pussy. She felt humiliated and completely ashamed of herself for letting him seduce her. She had let her friends down by not being able to stand up to him, and she knew he was just going to use her for a good fuck before tossing her aside like all the others.

Worst of all, she discovered that this was exactly what she wanted.

Abandoning all of her dignity and self-respect, Ruby looked up at her opponent in total surrender.

"Yes..." she said, defeated.

He smiled slyly. "Yes what?"

Ruby almost choked on the words. "Yes...please fuck me."

"Say it again Ruby," he ordered.

She glared at him. "Please...fuck...me."

"One more time," he taunted her, gripping Crocea Mors by the blade ,which bounced harmlessly off his massive aura, and slowly removing it from Ruby's wet teenage pussy.

"Fuck me you jerk! I want you to come inside meeeEEEEEE!" Ruby threw her head back against the bench and screamed as she felt the sinful steel finally being removed from inside her, the metal clanking on the concrete as he tossed it aside.

Immediately he was on top of her, lining up his massive cock with the entrance to Ruby's exhausted but eager pussy.

"Oh god," Ruby prepared herself to be violated. "Don't be gentle with me. Fuck me hard you bastard."

He grabbed the back of Ruby's hair and kissed her long and deep, their tongues intertwining as lustful moans escaped her soft lips.

Then he began to push.

"MMMMMMM!" Ruby's eyes went wide as she screamed through their kiss, his cock forcing its way into her love canal one inch at a time.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Ruby couldn't stop screaming into his mouth as the massive cock impaled the teenager, stretching the walls of her young pussy in ways she had never felt before or even thought possible...and as he continued to push, Ruby realized there was still more to go!

"OHGOD!" Ruby broke their kiss and tossed her head back as his entire shaft finally came to rest inside her. "That's so fucking big! It's going to tear me apart!"

" Damn right." He grunted, shifting inside her. " I'm going to tear you apart from the inside out and put you back together just the way I want you. " Ruby could only moan helplessly.

Ruby couldn't believe how her pussy could take something so large. She stared up at him looking for some indication of sympathy and realized he wasn't concerned about her comfort whatsoever. He was in this for his own pleasure. Ruby had never felt so objectified as a woman before. Her feminist side didn't have time to be offended though, because right at that moment, he began to pump his monster of a cock into her.

"Ohgod that's enormous," Ruby said more to herself than to him.

"Take it Ruby," he ordered her, "take all of it."

Ruby locked her eyes on his as his cock violated her pussy. "You're...AH!...going to toss me aside when you...OH!...finish fucking me, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm just another...OHFUCK!...girl to check off...OH!...your...UMM!...list," Ruby continued as her hips began to thrust back against his.

"That's exactly what you are."

"You're...AH!...just...OHGOD!...using me...aren't you?"

"Absolutely," he said without an ounce of remorse.

"OHGOD!" Ruby was bouncing up and down in violent jerks with each of his thrusts, stands of her hair brushing her bare shoulders as she rolled her head back, sighing in intense pleasure. "Fuck...I give up. Use me you asshole!"

As Ruby's pussy began to adjust to the size of his member, he increased his pace, causing Ruby to cry out as she experienced a higher level of both pleasure and torture.

"AHHHHH!" Ruby was being fucked deep, her tormentor thrusting into her with increasing force.

"What a warm moist pussy you have Ruby," he said slamming into her with long deep thrusts, "you are a fantastic fuck."

"AHHHHHH!" Ruby threw her head back and screamed, holding on for dear life as every stroke inside her seemed more powerful than the last. His cock owned Ruby's body and was doing incredible things to it.

"FUCK ME! OHGOD! FUCK MEEEEEEE!" Ruby yelled and screamed as he absolutely ravaged her pussy. She knew all of this was so wrong. She knew that the cock inside her pussy had also been inside every single one of her friends, pounding into them, making each one of them scream just as much as her. He wasn't her friend. He didn't love her back. She was just the last huntress in training left to fuck. His final conquest.

Still getting pounded by her conqueror, Ruby felt the cloth tying her ankles to the bench being loosened. When she realized she was no longer tied down, Ruby wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his cock further into her with strong thrusts from her hips.

"Oh fuck Ruby," he said slamming into her, making her heart flutter in spite of itself. "that feels fucking amazing."

He grabbed Ruby by the hips and began humping her at an amazingly fast speed. This was it. He was ready to defile her and claim his final prize.

Ruby felt him building to an enormous climax. Her eyes widened as she felt his cock seem to almost double in size within her depths. Ruby's entire body was shaking involuntarily, and as she felt his monster cock start to unload inside her, she screamed at the top of her lungs as if she was being violently assaulted.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! JAUNE! JAUNE! " Ruby screamed his name in ecstasy, all sins of the past forgotten, drowned out by the raw passion in their eyes. Nothing else mattered save the man filling her body and soul to the brim. Her pussy gripped his cock firmly from all sides and milked it as if her cunt had a mind of its own. Huge amounts of liquid shot into her over and over again, splashing her cervix. Ruby took it all, her pussy contracting beautifully as she came, drawing more and more potent Arc cum into her womb.

"That's it Ruby, you little cunt," he hissed, refusing to go easy on her as his cock continued to unload inside her.

"OHHHHH FUCK! OHGOD! I'M COMING SO HARD!"

Her screams were deafening and exquisite to hear. Ruby vaguely wondering if the first guests arriving to see the tournament could hear her voice carrying on the wind. She didn't care. Right now Ruby Rose was Jaune Arc's little fuck doll and she wanted the world damn world to know it. Ruby rode out every orgasmic wave, every thrust from his cock, and held on for dear life as his powerful cock destroyed her.

When he finally emptied everything he had into her, Ruby collapsed back against the bench in complete exhaustion as he pulled his cock out of her.

"Oh my god!" Ruby's breasts heaved beautifully as she tried to get control of her breathing. "I've never come like that before."

He smiled, putting his cock back in his pants and zipping them up, "and you never will again." He shrugged. " Unless I get bored . Which reminds me, I don't think I've taken an entire team at once before. I'll have to get on that now. As a reward for advancing through the tournament, maybe?" He chuckled, sliding back into his hoodie. " Best of luck by the way."

Ruby raised her eyebrows. "I think the only thing bigger than that cock is your ego."

"I use both to get what I want from girls," he said unapologetically, "and it always works. You want to know why?"

"Why?" Ruby asked.

"Because girls want to be fucked just as much as guys want to fuck them."

Ruby stared at him blankly, not sure if she wanted to admit that he was right.

"Damn you," was all she could say.

"Come on," he went over to untie Ruby, looking at his scroll "You've got a match in fifteen minutes. I'm going to enjoy watching you tonight."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby gave him a sly smile.

"I love knowing that when I watch you fight in front of millions tonight you'll have my liquid inside you," he said untying the knots binding her wrists. "I love knowing that all your friends will have no idea that I fucked you this evening, just like you didn't know when I fucked them."

"My god you're such an ass," Ruby pulled her hands free from the restraints.

He smiled. "An ass that you just let fuck your cunt."

Ruby couldn't argue. She looked down at the tattered remains of her skirt and wondering how she could possibly make herself presentable before she saw her team. Her team... _oh god_.

As if reading her mind, he tossed her a standard issue Beacon skirt. It would short, but on a girl of her frame it would cover enough. She took it gratefully.

" And you just happened to bring a woman's wardrobe with you because..?" Ruby asked sharply.

The blond chuckled dryly. " You know exactly why."

Ruby pouted, getting ready to walk away before stopping, deep in thought, and hesitantly turning to her... lover... nemesis... whatever the fuck they were.

"There is one thing I'd like to know," she said tucking her marvelous breasts back into her top and fixing what she could of her outfit.

"Well," he said, head cocked curiously.

"So...how was I compared...to...you know...everyone...else?" Ruby asked.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You little slut Ruby," he smiled again, "you actually want to know if you were a better fuck compared to your friends?"

Ruby was ashamed to admit it, but she did want to know.

He leaned over to Ruby, wrapping her frame tightly between his arms and sweeping her off her feet. He kissed her passionately before whispering softly in her ear. "I always save the best for last."

* * *

In a dark corner of western Remnant,a brooding figure sat in a castle over looking the Grimm lands, flipping through a scroll. Secured for her by Watts, it was an excellent way of communicating with her subordinates, as well as to amuse herself with side projects.

One such side project was calling her now. A handsome blond young man from Vale. The Queen of Darkness smiled as she picked up the scroll, eager to hear his report.

" Well, miss benefactor..." He said cockily, arrogance carrying over the continents just through his voice. " I've finally won our little bet."

" Is that so?" She crooned happily. The fool had no idea who she was, but he didn't need to. It was best for her habitual little slices of mayhem to have as little knowledge as possible of her and one another. It prevented them from getting in the way of her more serious plans.

" Absolutely." The man said confidently, forwarding a video file to her scroll. She opened it to see a young silver eyed woman bucking her hips against her fallen knight, breathily moaning his name. Salem watched in amusement. Such human emotion as lust were beneath her, but a deep satisfaction at seeing a Silver Eyed Warrior reduced to such an addled state filled her heart never the less.

" I guess I was wrong about you." She said, laughing.

Oh, how quickly this one had developed. When she heard from her spies at Beacon how pitifully a scion of Arc was performing, she had to investigate. Ozpin had an eye for talent, but in some cases he was woefully inadequate at bringing it out. Jaune Arc was one such case. She had watched him flounder and fail until he finally reached his breaking point, and from then it was a simple matter to manufacture a crisis, and keep any earnest, loving little roses away from him long enough for him to receive an anonymous call.

She had taunted and tantalized him. How could it be that child of the warrior-like, womanizing Arcs was so pathetic in the arts of love and war? How could he dare go by that name if he wasn't capable of living up to it?

She had breathed poison into his ear, told him to fight ruthlessly, think ruthlessly, that if he was only willing to take what he wanted most everyone would happily give it to him. Then she gave him a goal to strive for. Reach the level of the top ten fighters at Beacon, and sleep with every girl in his graduating class, and she would wire him 10 million lien, no questions asked.

The boy was on the brink of something, be it greatness or destruction. He just needed a little nudge in the right direction. A nudge Salem was all to happy to provide.

She had expected a sex scandal, an expulsion, disgrace for the school and the heroic Arc lineage, maybe even a pregnancy or two, removing huntresses from Ozpin's forces and causing even more outrage. More unrest in the kingdom, more division among the Hunters, more active grim. She never expected that he would succeed.

His transcripts, independently verified by Cinder herself ( who had been none too pleased with Salem's protection of the philanderer that had wormed his way into her own sheets) placed him 9th out of the graduating class. And she now had video evidence of his conquest of every young woman in his class, and many others as well.

" I'll wire 10 million to your account immediately." She said, happily parting with what was mere pocket change as far as she was concerned.

"I appreciate it." he said gruffly. " I'll be in trouble with old man Schnee some time soon, and I could use a solid war chest."

"Really?" She asked, interested. That meant the Schnee heiress was pregnant. She pulled up the file on team RWBY. They were powerful, curious, and had delayed her plans for world conquest by several years with their meddling. If one of them was soon to be out of commission... that was excellent.

That potent Arc blood would take root in several wombs before the year was out, perhaps becoming a threat in the long run, but taking several of Ozpin's pawns out of the game and sowing discord and anger among the rest. Ten million was a small price to pay for that.

" If it's money you need," she said " I can happily make arrangements for more, if you're up for doing me a few more favors." She could use this child, she thought wickedly. Intelligent, cunning, a resourceful fighter and a masterful manipulator. He may even be worth bringing into her inner circle." Perhaps you would be open to more serious work? Getting to know your employer a bit better."

"Nope." Jaune said.

Salem's eyes narrowed. " Come again?"

"Thanks but no thanks." Jaune grinned. "Don't get me wrong," he drawled, " I appreciate all the help you've given me, but I never worked for you. You just gave me a few tips, pushed me in the right direction." He laughed heartily as Salem scowled.

" If you think I got strong and fucked all those women because you were paying me , you're out of your mind. I did it for me; I work for me and only me. That's what you taught me, isn't it?"

If that human whelp could see the look on her face, she doubted very much that he'd be so bold. " Besides," he continued, obliviously. " someone who wants to send Huntresses away from the battlefield and to the maternity wards, and who has that much money to play with, probably isn't the kind of person I'd want to associate with in the long run."

" You're making a mistake, Jaune." Salem said simply.

"No. I'm closing a successful business arrangement." The Knight said. " I don't know who you are and I'd like to keep it that way. When I hang up, I'm going to shatter this scroll, and lose any way of contacting you. We go our separate ways."

Salem was surprised by this turn of events, but was weighing her options.

" Now if you don't mind, I've got a hot date with four babes tonight that I wouldn't miss for anything. Pleasure doing business with you boss."

With that the call dropped, and a sharp crack was the last thing she heard. 'Perhaps I should wait until he's knocked up a few more of Ozpin's flunkies.' She thought. He needed no incentive from her to accomplish that. He said he had no way of contacting her, but if he was half as cunning as she thought he was he would never relinquish all leverage. He probably memorized her scroll number, maybe even traced it himself. Watts had given it the best security possible, but there was a chink in any armor. An assassin might kill the fool, but... no. If they failed the boy would run straight to Ozpin with any and all intel he had, and be forgiven everything as well. It was better to take him at his word. An Arc never went back on it, supposedly.

Jaune Arc's time would come, but it would come with the rest of his kind. He had already played his part. Soon, all will go according to plan.

* * *

Ruby fought in the 4x4 with the rest of RWBY, tossing and twirling Crescent Rose with a levity she hadn't felt in years. She could never have what she really wanted. But she had gotten a taste, a few tender gazes that were inevitable when a man made love to a woman. And it was enough. Every now and then she would see him in the stands watching her, and Ruby would flash her sexy "I've got a secret" smile at him. She knew he was thinking about the fact that her pussy was full of his semen, and that he had sexually conquered her tonight.

After the match, he came to RWBY's room, true to his word, and conquered all of them again, fucking their nubile and tired bodies until the break of dawn. If her team mates wondered about their leaders reversal on their stud, or if they had merely expected it to come sooner or later, they said nothing; they did nothing other than moan and shriek as she was drilled brutally from behind in front of them. Sperm ran down all their thighs as he callously blasted their insides white again and again, even giving Weiss another sticky creampie for good measure. They explored each others bodies in ways Ruby would never have imagined, biting and licking and sucking on his command and for his amusement. He even took pictures of them, 'because he could.' 'Bastard' she thought, rather unconvincingly given she was gargling his balls at the time.

By day break, the dorm smelled of must and sex, and the sheets were sickening sticky.

" Well ladies." He said tiredly, " it's been fun, but I need to get back home now." He slapped Ruby's ass with something resembling affection. " Be a doll and make sure everyone gets plenty of rest. Girls like you need their beauty sleep, after all."

Ruby merely nodded as he left the room, dull satisfaction filling her tired body as she observed the slight limp in his step as he left the room. That was likely the most her team would see of him for the next month.

" What did I say?" Yang said to her sister before exhaustion overcame them. " Hard to say no, right?"

"I know." Ruby muttered, so completely and deliciously humiliated with the rest of her team that any notion of shame between the four of them had long since vanished.

What Ruby didn't know was that deep inside her teenage pussy, his liquid was working its way into her uterus. Waiting nearby, a week earlier than normal, spurred on by aura, by the strange potency of House Arc and the deepest longings of her own soul, was an egg ready to be fertilized in her fallopian tube. Ruby had intended to give him a piece of her mind for impregnating Weiss. Instead, she allowed him to seduce and impregnate her. In a few weeks when Ruby finds out, retching uncontrollably into a toilet next to Yang and Blake, her life is going to change dramatically, her team to the last woman, and several other students and staff beside, victim to the Arc libido, knocked up by the man she once loved. The course of Remnant's history will be forever changed...

...and she is going to be furious.

* * *

Inspired by the writing and style of Bke.21 and Daphne123


End file.
